lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiresias
Tiresias is blind seer, shrouded in mystery with the ability to see into the past and future. Much is still unknown about this history of this character, for he has never spoken too much about his past to anyone and has lived the life of a hermit until the events that brought Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear and Leo Crimson to The Eagle's Talons. History Early Accounts It was said by Tiresias himself that his powers of foresight were not of a natual phenomenon. He has claimed that his powers came to him when he was a younger man, during a time he happened to stumble upon a divine maiden bathing. Soon after he was discovered, his sight was removed by the hand of the maiden. The nature and identity of this maiden is unknown. As his sight was lost, the maiden gave Tiresias the power to see into the past and future as an apology for her brash actions. With the power to see into the future, his was sought out by many kings and lords whom wished to use his abilities for their own gain. However, the seer retreated from civilization to avoid being persued. However, it was because of his retreat to hermitage that he would become a pact-partner to the wraith Crowe. It was uncertain what the terms were to their pact, however it seemed that the two ended their agreement several years before the wraith would meet his demise. Watcher of the Eagle's Talons It is uncertain when he arrived at the Eagle's Talons, although it seems that he did arrive sometime before Jordan and Leo's intial arrival. It is assumed that he used the Lotterria Pool, a portal used to teleport one's self to any location on the planet, to bring himself to the Talons from the start since there was a pool by his home in the caves in the nearby mountains. After helping the two warriors defeat the cult of Lazu, he asked if Jordan would stay and rest before returning to Verden, the siege on Olimandias mere weeks away. After Jordan left, he too would come to leave the Talon's since his purpose in being there was fulfilled. After the Cataclysm After forseeing the events in Olimandias, the seer reunited with Jordan after the chaos had settled down to a minimum. For a time, the two of them sought out areas of Verden which were safer to live from the curse and those affected by it. Upon their search for land as well as Jordan's missing friend Gwen, they came across others who showed resistance to the curse over Verden who would later join them in hopes of finding a place resistant to curse's influence who would later be known as the Grey Cloaks. Over time, Tiresias's vision of the future began to become clouded by the residual energies of Lazu that encircled the land, making his prophecies harder to tell. Despite this, he was able to locate many artifacts around the forsaken continent in hopes that they would have hold some key to restoring Verden. His greatest accomplishment during this period was helping establish livable settlements in both the Chamber of Sages and Windfall Island. After these establishments were resettled, he was appointed as a tatical leader of the Grey Cloaks, in charge of organizing missions based on his visions. Although there is a great deal of controversy to the position he held, for the seer has been able to see futures which involve fatalities of his allies and says nothing to prevent their deaths in hopes of "preventing certain futures." He would in time reveal this truth to his comrades. He remained in this position until the eventual siege by the Inquisition of Koridai, led by Solomon which destroyed their stronghold at Windfall. After the battle, he and the surviving Grey Cloakes escaped by taking control of a Koridain vessel. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Non-Player Characters: Neutral